baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Takiyah
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 7 | reputation = | hit_points = 44 | xp_value = 120 | thac0 = 15 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 10 | s_v_wand = 14 | s_v_polymorph = 13 | breath = 16 | s_v_spell = 15 | strength = 9 | dexterity = 16 | constitution = 10 | intelligence = 12 | wisdom = 16 | charisma = 12 | luck = | morale = 12 | breaking_point = 6 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Third Cloakwood | place = | coordinates = 1100, 2500 | items = Studded Leather Armor, Quarterstaff | gold = }} Takiyah is one of several Shadow Druids encountered during Baldur's Gate. He is stationed in the Third Cloakwood area, seemingly waiting for anyone to pass-by in order to pass judgement. If set upon, Takiyah's first few spells may including Rigid Thinking, Animal Summoning I, along with just a few other low level druidic spells; of the Shadow Druids, he's the least threatening. If Jaheira is a member of the player's party, he will attack after a brief sermon, however if Faldorn is present in the party, he will yield to her and remain passive. Otherwise, he will reiterate his fellows' estimation that other Shadow Druids will support the party's actions, but advises that the party take Faldorn along with them, both as aid and as a chaperone to oversee the party's actions. Faldorn will do no such thing, of course, should the party take her on; she has no more power over party actions than any other companion. Dialogues "Take not another step! I would know your purpose in this wood. Tell me true lest you feed the trees from below!" *'1: I am but a wistful traveler, enjoying the woods and nature as well.' : "A wistful traveler? Yet another fool that lurches about in the woods "appreciating" nature while remaining blind to the problems caused by their kind. Such blatant naivete! Give me one good reason why I should not purge the woods of your presence!" :*'1.1: I do not have to justify myself to you! Stand aside!' :: "Your contempt of me is just a reflection of your contempt of nature! You and the others that dare to mine within these woods will all fall before the wrath of the Shadow Druids!" (End - Hostile) :*'1.2: I hunt those that would defile these woods! Bandits are my quarry!' :: "Hmm... a noble goal, and one that my fellow Shadow Druids will no doubt support. You should have an escort however, just to make sure you do more good than harm. I recommend you speak with Faldorn. She will gladly share your fervor in exterminating those that poison these woods to the east. Go now, and seek her aid." (End - Exit) *''2: Same as 1.2'' Same as 1.2 *'3: I don't have to tell you anything. I go where I wish!' : Same as 1.1 With Jaheira "You cannot hide from judgement while within the sight of a Shadow Druid! All who claim membership in traditional druidic orders must contend with our wrath, as will all that defile nature. I have identified Jaheira among you, no doubt she has converted you to her fantastical views wherein people live alongside nature in "harmony." Such views are weak, and must be purged! You have consorted with enemies of the Shadow Druids, and death shall be the penalty!" (End - Hostile) With Faldorn "You there! You are no doubt in league with those polluting this wood! I shall cleanse your taint from... wait, I know of you. You are traveling with Faldorn, are you not? She is of the Shadow Druids, as am I. I shall allow your passage, though tread carefully!" (End - Remains Passive) Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, the [[Shadow Druids|Shadow Druid]] Takiyah is technically a cleric. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Gallery Takiyah NPC BG.png|Original game Category:Druids Category:Bugs